


Saving Lives

by GreysxGladiator



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Tenry
Genre: Calzona, MerDer, Multi, Tenry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreysxGladiator/pseuds/GreysxGladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital est l'un des hôpitaux les plus réputés du pays et pour cause. Dans ce dernier se côtoient les chirurgiens les plus imminents du pays tels que Derek et Patrick Shepherd, Addison Montgommery, Teddy Altman et bien d'autres. Entre amour, haine, larmes, rires bonheur et déception, suivez leur vie au SGMWH et aussi à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. </p><p>NOTE: Patrick est le frère jumeau de Derek.<br/>Quinn est la petite sœur d'Henry.<br/>L'histoire est tirée d'un RPG sur facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1: Tenry

Teddy et Henry sont mariés depuis déjà quelques mois. Ils profitaient pleinement de leur amour depuis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En effet, leur première dispute est survenue cet après-midi. Une raison? La voici: Henry veut suivre des études de médecine, ce qui lui prendrait un temps considérable. Teddy, bien entendu, ne voit pas ce projet d'un très bon œil. Par conséquent, Henry est reparti de l'hôpital, où il devait passer la journée avec sa femme, et est rentré chez lui.

Henry tournait en rond dans la cuisine, préparant ce qu'il allait dire à Teddy. Il devait bien choisir ses mots puisqu'il était résolu à convaincre sa femme de l'importance qu'il accordait à son projet professionnel. Lorsque cette dernière franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée, il se hâta d'aller la rejoindre. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire mot puisque la belle blonde s'approcha doucement et un peu timidement de lui.  
"Je tenais à m'excuser." déclara-elle, "Tu es adulte, tu es libre de tes choix et je n'aurais pas dû t'empêcher de faire ce dont tu as envie. Tu sais, si ça peut te rendre heureux alors fais ces études. Je serais heureuse de te soutenir. Et puis je t'aiderais à réviser."  
Henry se sentit touché du sacrifice qu'avait du faire sa femme. Une fois de plus, il avait la preuve de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait et il culpabilisa d'ailleurs de lui imposer son choix.  
"Non, c'est un choix qu'on doit prendre à deux parce que ça ne concerne pas que moi. Je ne veux pas te sacrifier pour commencer des études que je ne finirais peut-être pas..."  
Henry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sa femme posa un doigt sur sa bouche, avant de déclarer.  
"Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu vas commencer ces études, tu les finiras et tu vas même devenir le meilleur chirurgien de ce pays puis tu continueras d'exercer jusqu'à tes 80 ans puisque tu ne voudras plus lâcher le bloc. D'accord?"  
Elle posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son mari, partageant avec lui un baiser tendre et rempli de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Henry mit cependant court au baiser, se sentant mal. Il ressentait en effet une douleur grandissante au niveau de son thorax. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Quant à elle, Teddy pût immédiatement lire la souffrance dans les yeux de son mari. Elle le connaissait bien, elle connaissait la moindre expression que son visage pouvait produire et en particulier celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il souffrait. Elle s'approcha donc rapidement de lui, prenant sa main et la serrant dans la sienne. "Henry, ça ne va pas?" L'interrogea-elle, inquiète. "Non, je..." Il ne pût finir sa phrase, pris soudainement d'une toux. Lorsqu'il retira les mains de devant sa bouche, Teddy vit immédiatement le sang sur ses mains. Elle s'empressa donc d'aller chercher quelque chose pour l'essuyer, pendant que la toux d'Henry redoublait d'intensité puisqu'il paniquait. Elle revint vers lui et lui essuya les mains, avant de prendre son visage en coupe pour lui parler et ainsi tenter de l'apaiser. "Tout va bien se passer. On va te soigner d'accord? Ne t'en fais pas, fais moi confiance, je t'aime, n'oublie pas ça."


	2. Chapitre 2: Quinntrick

Après avoir appris pour Henry, Quinn s'était empressée de sortir de chez elle. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer, elle attendait donc en pyjama en salle d'attente qu'on vienne enfin lui donner des nouvelles de son frère. Angoissée, elle était terriblement angoissée. D'ordinaire, elle ne s'inquiétait pas à ce point mais elle avait bien entendu dans la voix de Teddy lorsqu'elle l'avait appellé que c'était bien plus grave que d'habitude, qu'il y avait vraiment matière à s'inquiéter cette fois.  
Patrick, qui passait par là, vit Quinn. En la voyant ainsi vêtue, il ne pût que demeurer surpris. En effet, la jeune femme, qu'il connaissait bien, était toujours si soigneuse quant au choix de ses vêtements d'ordinaire... Il s'empressa donc d'aller s'asseoir près d'elle, la regardant d'un regard intense, pour l'interroger sur la raison de sa présence.  
-"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu attends quelqu'un?"  
-"Henry est là. Et je crois que c'est grave."  
répondit Quinn en essuyant une larme qui coulait doucement sur sa joue.  
-"C'est toujours grave et pourtant il s'en sort bien, Quinn."   
Patrick prit les mains de Quinn dans les siennes. Il sentait bien qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, réconfortée.  
-"Mais là ça semble plus grave, Teddy était complètement paniquée quand elle m'a appellée tout à l'heure."  
Patrick se leva de sa chaise et alla s'accroupir devant la chaise de la jeune femme. Il plongea ses yeux d'un bleu intense dans ceux de la jeune femme, lui adressant un regard chaleureux et compatissant.  
-"Quinn, ton frère est un battant. Quoi qu'il arrive, il se battra jusqu'au bout. Et puis tu sais, Teddy s'inquiète à chaque fois. Je crois que même si il venait à se casser une jambe, elle serait aussi inquiète."  
Quinn esquissa un petit sourire pendant quelques secondes. En effet, son inquiétude reprit le dessus lorsqu'elle entendit son nom. C'est ce qu'un docteur venait de clamer. Elle avait horreur de ces moments, elle s'imaginait toujours le pire, elle s'imaginait toujours le docteur lui annoncer que la maladie de son frère a gagné le dur combat qu'il mène chaque jour. Elle s'avança donc vers la petite brune qui avait appellée son nom, essayant de garder une attitude correcte malgré les circonstances.  
-"Mademoiselle Burton? Bonjour, je suis le docteur Bailey. Je viens vous donner quelques nouvelles sur l'état de votre frère."


End file.
